degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Kelly Ashoona
Kelly Ashoona is a fictional character in the television series Degrassi: The Next Generation. He went to Smithdale University, and was roommates with Liberty Van Zandt, Emma Nelson, and Manny Santos, until he was kicked out of his dorm and expelled from Smithdale when campus security found Emma's pot brownies on him. He was portrayed by Evan Williams. Character History Season 8 In Uptown Girl (1), Kelly is introduced as Liberty, Emma, and Manny's new roommate. He quickly gets along with the three of them and finds a close bond in Emma while helping her adapt to her new university life. In With or Without You, Manny and Emma want to get to know Kelly better, and before you know it they start fighting over him. They both have a crush on him, and they think that he likes one of them. Towards the end of the episode, Kelly realizes what the two of them are doing, telling them to stop. Later, they enter their room to find Kelly having sex with Gwyneth, and the girls close the door right away, after he tells them not to enter the room when there is a sock on the door. In Lost In Love (1), Kelly later reveals to Emma that he likes her, and then they go on a date. However, after the date, Kelly runs into his ex-girlfriend, Gwyneth, and they spend the next eight hours talking, with Kelly trying to prove to her that they are over. In Lost In Love (2), After the uncomfortable situation is over, he learns from Manny that Emma had left for her house. Kelly follows her and sings to her. The two make up before making out, signifying that they are dating. In Touch of Grey, at the university, Kelly is given a thank you card from a friend for helping him get a good grade, inside the card is a joint. Emma takes the joint that was given to him, and smokes it trying to be different. Emma makes pot brownies to get rid of her "plain girl" image. As he attempts to get rid of the brownies, he accidentally runs into campus security and is caught with the brownies. He gets kicked out of residence. In Degrassi Goes Hollywood, Kelly is frequently seen with Emma supporting Manny on her journey to Hollywood. Season 9 In Holiday Road, Kelly and Emma stop at Degrassi to raise awareness of their Re-Cycling Project. After a chat with Spinner, Kelly gives into temptation and eats meat. When Emma finds out, the two have a fight over this. Kelly tells Emma that he feels like the Re-Cycle project is like work without getting paid, and that he doesn't want to do it anymore. Kelly decides that he has had the last straw, and breaks up with Emma. His dad finds him an engineering job for the summer. and he drops out of their Re-Cycle project, leaving Emma alone. Appearances Trivia *Kelly is from the Yukon. *Kelly is the only student regular character not to have had attended Degrassi Community School. **He is also the only student regular to debut as an adult. *Kelly is the only regular character introduced in Season 8 not to appear in a Degrassi Mini. *Kelly spent the shortest time as a regular, one season, together with Campbell Saunders and Damian Hayes. *Kelly got Emma into weed. *Kelly never had an on-screen conflict. Relationships *Gwyneth **Start Up: Prior to With or Without You (806) **Break Up: Lost in Love (1) (808) ***Reason: They were not getting along, and he really liked Emma. *Emma Nelson **Start Up: Lost in Love (1) (809) **Break Up: Holiday Road (913) ***Reason: Kelly wasn't interested in the bike run and left for the engineering job that his dad got him. Kelly was also tired of Emma "controlling" him. Interaction Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Degrassi: TNG adults Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Smithdale University students